Named entity recognition (NER) systems are generally based on more general-purpose text analysis tools. The depth of analysis may vary from the surface lexical-morphological analysis to integration of a NER system with a text parser. The NER methods used can be divided into two basic categories: rule-based methods and methods that use a machine-learning approach.